1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning apparatus, a warning server, a warning system, and an automobile, and more particularly to a warning apparatus to be installed into an automobile, and decide whether or not to immobilize an automobile on the basis of driver's information and insurance information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have been provided a wide variety of warning apparatus available in the process of preventing an automobile from being started and driven by an unqualified driver.
The conventional warning apparatus of this type is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication No. 08-96042. The conventional warning apparatus comprises a communications unit for communicating with an electronic driver's license having license information on driver's license and automobile insurance information on the expiration date of insurance and the telephone number of insurance company, and a determining unit for determining whether or not to update the insurance on the basis of the automobile insurance information on the expiration date of the insurance received from the electronic driver's license.
The conventional warning apparatus constructed as previously mentioned, however, encounters such a problem that the automobile tends to be started and operated by the unqualified driver who is not conformable to age restriction, family rider, and other requirement for being insurant.